Liquid crystal display devices are in widespread use as displays for mobile electronic devices such as cellular phones and the like, televisions, personal computers, and so forth. Generally, liquid crystal display devices are known to have excellent visibility from the front, but to have a narrow viewing angle. Accordingly, various improvisations have been made to broaden the viewing angle. One such proposal is a configuration having a member to diffuse light emitted from the display such as a liquid crystal panel or the like (hereinafter referred to as light diffusion member), attached on the viewing side of the display.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device that has a liquid crystal panel, a backlight that casts light from the rear face side of the liquid crystal panel, and a light-scattering film disposed on the front side of the liquid crystal panel. The light-scattering film in the liquid crystal display device has a substrate having light transmissivity, and a light-scattering layer that is layered on one face of the substrate. This light-scattering layer is formed of a resin material in which scattering particles are dispersed.